The invention relates to an ultra-high frequency simultaneous transmission and reception head, as well as to a transmitter-receiver and a millimeter wave radar using such a head.
The object of the invention is to produce on an industrial scale and using relatively simple and inexpensive means a compact, high performance transmitter-receiver, this particularly applying to the signal-to-noise ratio on reception.
The ultra-high frequency head according to the invention comprises at least one millimeter wave oscillator which can be used both as a transmission source and as a local oscillator, a polarization duplexer and a symmetrical mixer, whose outputs are to be connected to the inputs of a receiving amplifier. The ultra-high frequency head incorporates two guides having a rectangular cross-section connected to the different outputs of the duplexer and which intersect at an intersection in the vicinity of which is located the mixer, the oscillator being coupled to one of the guides and the mixer either being directly coupled to the other guide or incorporated in the latter, the rectangular cross-sections of the guides level with the said intersection being arranged in such a way that the electrical components of the electromagnetic fields are orthogonal.